Hey There!
by Cl0vErlurVesy0u
Summary: Nudge is injured by Erasers, so when the flock lands on a dock by the woods, they never expected "Texan Barbie". Is this girl just a bubbly headed blonde? or really like them? NudgexOc FAX! IggyxOc/IggyxOcxDylan? NO NIGGY!


Exert:

My long honey colored hair flew behind me in the breeze. Annoyed, I changed

it to a short, choppy look and changed the color to a platinum blonde. I pinned

my long, side swept bangs back and continued on.

I walked leisurely through the forest until changing into a raven. I flew

upwards and searched the skies, changing into a mighty eagle, midair. I mentally

smiled as I loomed over my little cabin. I quietly landed and changed back to my

real self. Long, Black curly hair, brilliant violet eyes and a lean but

slightly built stature. I was considered beautiful. I changed my clothes into a

pair of white short shorts and a tan tank top. I pulled back my now

shoulder-length Carmel hair into a pony tail. Smiling, I walked around to the

back of my cabin and sat on the small dock, dipping my feet into the water.

Suddenly, I saw strange dots in the sky. Cursing, I changed into a small

dormouse. I scurried away to the safety of the trees. 'merde' I thought to my

self. The figures stopped and not to my amazement, they folded back their large

wings. This did pique my curiosity though, and I changed back, this time into a

tall blonde, with straight, long hair and bright blue eyes. My clothes turned

to an emerald green tank top and a mini skirt with a pair of kick butt heels.

Smirking, I went out. They were a bunch of kids, three about my age and were

tending to a younger mocha colored girl. She was scratched up but not nearly as

bad as they were treating her. Of course, I did go through Hell as a child so

this probably WAS bad. Shrugging my thoughts off, I strutted towards them.

Immediately their heads shot up.

"Who are you?" asked the girl who looked like thep leader, as well as the

oldest.

"Chillax chic. I know about your little 'problem'. I saw it with my own

eyes. " I told her with a B.A. Smirk and a southern twang.

The girl looked taken back as I walked out of the shadows of the trees. Jaws

dropped at my fake beauty. I rolled my eyes.

"What? Y'all never seen a girl before? 'Cause it looks like ya'll got three

of 'em right there." I nodded my head in the direction of the girls. The leader

chic, mocha girl and and sweet looking little girl.

I looked at their threads and saw their most embarrassing moments and knew

their secrets and hearts desires in about 3 seconds. I was an experiment from a

place called "The Academy" where they take children and turn them into freaks.

They made me into a shapeshifter as well as what they called a bird kid and they

also called me and "Morae" or the "Morae Experiment". It was Hell there until I

got out. A little over 3 years ago.

I felt a sudden tug at my mental barrier.

"You can't get into my mind, Angel." I told her.

"WHA...WHAT?" she burst out. I nodded.

"You can't get inside of my mind. I do not permit it." I told her

authoritatively.

" Who is this chick?" I heard. I looked at he source of the voice and

quickly went through his thread.

"Names... Well, I don't really have a name." I smiled sheepishly at them.

"I'm smiling Iggy." Iggy looked shocked for a moment that I knew he was blind.

"How did you know I was blind?" he asked on a guarded voice.

" Same way I know that the injured one is Nudge, Mr. Dark-and-dangerous is

Fang and the little one is Gazzy a.k.a Gasman. Leader chic here is Max or

Maximum Ride and puppy-dog boy is Dylan." I said with a bad ass smirk

and a nod in Max's direction.

Everyone looked at me with their jaws hanging wide.

"How the Hell did you know that?" Iggy questioned me.

"Again, same way I know that you can feel colors, Fang loves Max," At this,

both Max and Fang blushed, " Gazzy can mimic voices, Angel can read minds, Nudge

is a fashion freak, and Max can go super sonic in the sky and Dylan lurves Max" I said in one long

breath. Again, the Avian freaks looked at me with hanging jaws. "Now, If ya'll

will excuse me, I'll be taking your injured flock member to my cabin and fix her

up. She's not that badly injured." I shrugged.

"Not badly injured! She got attack by-"

"A bunch o' erasers. I am aware of that Max." I nodded stiffly before picking

the injured girl up and letting the Flock decide whether they were going to

follow me.

I was camouflaged by the shadows in the thick forest, Virtually invisible to

everyone. I smiled to myself at the thought of Max and the Flock trying to find

my house.

I arrived home and set the sleeping girl down on my couch before putting

on some water in a kettle.

I bustled around the kitchen, collecting all the needed materials so that I

could heal her. I took my bowl of water and seeped my tea, setting them on the

bed side table. I closed my eyes and pulled my sleeves back, laying my hands

down on the girls injuries with precision and great gentleness.

BANG! A loud noise unexpectantly startled me and made me lower my heads

into Nudges abdomen.

"Ughhhhhh!" protested Nudge. My eyes popped out slightly and cursed

myself inwardly. 'Stupid pan' I thought. "Never stays on that gosh darn hook!'

Biting my lip, I slowly healed her and passed my hand through

my long, black, unruly hair. Pulling at all the tangles, I grimaced and brought

a strand to my face.

" Yuckk!" i whispered to myself. "Disgusting. I defiantly need a

shower." I exclaimed to myself quietly.

I ran to my room and grabbed a towel, hoping to take a quick shower. My

plan was flawed, however, when I stepped into the amazingly hot water.

After my shower, I quickly threw on a camisole and a pair of short

shorts and checked on Nudge. As I walked down the stairs, I neglected to here

the quiet murmur of hushed voices, so when I entered the living room to a bustle

of people I was deeply frightened.

Max was the first to react.

" Who the Hell are you?" she ferociously whispered. " Wheres Texan

Barbie?"

I almost laughed at the name. I suppose that IS what I looked like. I

changed back into " Texan Barbie" and smirked at them.

" Ya'll lookin' fer me?" I asked with a laugh in my voice.

**Sent from my Ipod, so dont yell at me fer it being so dam* short! ;) **

**(it looks a heck ova lot longer there!)**

**:3 ~Clover!  
**


End file.
